


Challenge

by likethechesspiece



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, curiosity got me, i just wanted to write it ok, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethechesspiece/pseuds/likethechesspiece
Summary: So I was watching SG and Lena said that she and Roulette never got on and Lena "never liked her much" and Dichen replied to that tweet with something like "yeah they gayed" but maybe they didn't like each other because they had a rivalry because they liked the same girl! And so I wrote this and gay happens AND that's why Roulette still invites Lena to her fight club shenanigans because lets be honest...Lena would be good in bed and Roulette wants some more ;)





	

Lena Luthor did not like being a Luthor, that was for sure, but sometimes it had its benefits. She did not like how people would fear her because her parents could ruin anyone who hurt her, and she did not like how things were granted to her without her needing to try. Lex found great joys in these things, but Lena wanted to challenge and prove herself based on her own merits. She had always been like this; she assumed even since she was a child of four being adopted by the Luthor family.

So, when she was sent to a new boarding school for her final year – her previous school practically kicking her out because of the trouble her brother had caused – she saw it as a fresh start and an opportunity to bring a new reputation to the Luthor name. It was an all-girls school, and although she disliked the sometimes catty behaviour between cliques, it was a nice feeling to rarely ever see a boy.

She was barely eleven when she started realising that she liked girls, and so by her final year of school, she fully understood who she was and what her sexuality meant to her, and could now be completely happy being a lesbian. She’d hidden it from her family, and whatever friends she’d had at previous schools, fearing that prejudice could be thrown her way because of it. She knew full well that it would most likely be negative and even more so because of her name, and so it was safer to stay quiet.

A new school, however, in a new state with new people, none of which knew her family, except for the odd teacher; this would be the start of something good – the beginning of a new chapter for Lena Luthor.

~ ~ ~ ~

It was nearing her second month at this new school, and Lena had made friends and settled in well; her grades were picking up and teachers respected her. She still wasn’t very outspoken, but she wasn’t the meek, ‘weird’ girl that she used to be. She was her own person now, and that drew people to her, she found.

She was in the library one day, in the history section reading up about Ancient Greece just for fun when a sweet girl that she’d seen around came into her aisle and sat down next to her.

“We finished learning about Greece last semester,” she said. Lena smiled and explained that she was just reading for fun, and the girl laughed a little. “You’re fun.” Lena looked up at her this time and was suddenly lost in her sparkling brown eyes. It was as if they held constellations in them, and Lena thought she could stargaze forever. “Teach me.”

“I thought you said you’d already learnt about it,” Lena teased, looking back at her pages.

“We did… but I wasn’t really paying attention. The teacher isn’t as pretty as you.” Lena looked up again and just knew she had a growing blush on her pale cheeks, and felt a little embarrassed because of it. She bit her lip and smiled as the girl wriggled closer and looked over at the book in Lena’s lap. “Tell me about her,” the girl said as she pointed to the sketch on the page.

~ ~ ~ ~

It was a few weeks later and every day after classes were finished, Lena would go to the library to read and the girl would meet her there not long after. She’d sometimes have snacks that she’d sneak past the librarians, and they would try their best not to leave cookie crumbs on the floor, but most likely would because they’d have impromptu competitions of shooting pieces of cookie into each other’s mouths. It was a fun little friendship that they had developed, and it made it all the more fun that it was largely a secret.

But then one Thursday during the lunch break, Lena was munching on an apple and some slinky tall girl with wild, dark hair came stalking towards her with the pretty girl following close behind. “Hi,” she barked as she stood over Lena. In the eclipse of this girl, Lena couldn’t see her features too well, but her stance was menacing enough to make her choke on her apple slightly.

“Hi?” she sputtered. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Lena.”

“Oh, I know who you are, Luthor.” Lena cringed inside, fearing that her family’s reputation had caught up with her. “You see this girl here?” The pretty girl stepped around and waved at Lena, causing her to smile. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“ _Was_ your girlfriend, Veronica. You’re possessive.”

“No, I’m not,” the slinky girl snapped. “I just don’t like it when people flirt with my girl, making my girl dump me.”

“I’m… sorry,” Lena said, almost out of habit. She didn’t know really what was going on, and from what this ‘Veronica’ had said, she surely was not in the wrong, but years of having to take the blame for Lex’s wrong doings meant that she would’ve said sorry for eating the apple in her hand.

“Don’t be sorry, Lena,” the pretty girl said. “This is stupid. Veronica, go away.”

“Fine,” Veronica said, stepping back. “But just so you know, Luthor… I don’t like you very much.” She sauntered away, and Lena felt relieved, and annoyed, mostly at herself for being attracted to that figure of darkness and bitterness, but then the pretty girl was sitting next to her and she smiled.

“That’s Veronica Sinclair, and yes, I was her girlfriend, but when I told her about you, she got insanely jealous and so I just kinda… dropped her.”

“Told her about me?” Lena asked. She liked this girl. She was sweet and kind and brought her snacks. She wouldn’t lie to herself and say that she didn’t have a crush on her, because she did, and it made her all fluttery and jumpy inside to hear that this girl was into girls and was now single.

“Yeah, that we’re just friends.” Lena’s heart sank. “To be honest, it’s nice to have a friend at this school. All other girls that ever bothered getting to know me were only doing so, so that I’d sleep with them. Veronica was perhaps the nicest, but she was only really nice to me.”

Lena smiled and nodded, glad that even if she couldn’t date this girl, she could be friends with her, and perhaps that is what she really needed too.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Luthor,” a voice came booming through her dorm room door. Soon followed pounding and then another calling of her name. “Luthor!” Lena turned her lamp on and looked over at her watch on her bedside table and saw that it was nearly two in the morning.

“Shit,” she whispered, slipping out of bed. She cringed, waiting for her roommate to grumble at her, but saw that the neighbouring bed was empty. _Of course_ , Lena thought to herself. It was a Saturday night, and everyone was at off campus parties or getting drunk with friends whilst she’d fallen asleep at ten o’clock reading about the Bermuda Triangle. “What?” she hushed angrily as she swung open her door. It was Veronica. “Oh…”

“Yeah, oh,” the other girl mimicked, stepping into Lena’s room and walking around inquisitively. Lena closed the door to minimise other people hearing them, and turned to face Veronica.

“What are you doing?”

“Where is she?”

“Who?” Lena rolled her eyes at herself. She knew who. “She’s not here.”

“Where else would she be if she’s not in her dorm and she’s not with me,” Veronica snapped, not seeming to care that her voice was perhaps a bit too loud. “I knocked on her door and she’s not there.”

“Maybe she’s just ignoring you,” Lena mumbled, folding her arms.

“What?” Veronica’s voice was finally lowered, but now she was walking towards Lena menacingly. It would be years before she got her snake tattoo that ran the length of her body, but Lena could already see that this woman was a snake. She was slimy in her steps and there was venom in her voice. And yet, she was still oddly attracted to her.

“Maybe,” Lena said, arching her back and squaring her shoulders to help her seem more in control. “She wants to be rid of you. Maybe she realised that you are venom with legs and that you were only kind to her because you could use her for something. Maybe she’s her own person and doesn’t have to do what you want _when_ you want it. Maybe she doesn’t like you.”

Veronica hitched her lip up into almost a snarl before licking her lips and stepping a bit closer, trying to intimidate. It didn’t do so, but instead excited Lena in a way she wished it wouldn’t. Her breath caught in her throat and her dry lips parted. She could feel her heart begin to race in her chest, and was furious with herself when she could see Veronica realise what affect she had on her.

“Oh… Luthor,” she said almost pityingly. “Well, this is interesting.” Veronica reached out and ran her hand up the outside of Lena’s thigh.

Lena cursed the warm evening and the fact that it made her wear shorts, for now Veronica’s hand was slipping up underneath the loose hem. She could feel the other woman’s fingertips pinch the hem and slowly tug on them to bring them down, but then Lena stepped back and away from Sinclair. A bad move on her part, because now she was backed up against the door, and Veronica was stepping towards her again.

“I may be venom, but if you don’t want this, just say so and I’ll leave.” Lena’s mind was racing, and although this night would be so much easier if she just told Veronica to go, the other woman now knew of Lena’s attraction towards her and could practically foresee that getting used against her, so why not have some fun with it before it could go wrong.

Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, and then reached along the door to the lock and flicked it. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Veronica looking back at her, rather surprised. “Stay,” she hushed, and then that was it.

Lena leant in and pressed her lips to Veronica’s, using the unexpected move to guide them towards Lena’s bed. She pushed Veronica down, breaking the kiss, and stood back up to remove her shirt. She straddled Veronica on the edge of the bed and tugged her own shirt over her head, continuing to surprise the other woman.

Veronica obliged, letting Lena take the lead. She’d honestly never really been in the position to be topped before, and she was enjoying it. Somehow Lena could read her, and allowed her to still hold some of the control, lest she be seen as weak or something. This, she admired in Lena, and it fuelled her sudden attraction even more.

Soon, the two women were naked and sticking to each other and the sheets. They could hear roaming drunk girls down on the quadrant outside and in the hallways, but that didn’t distract them from each other. If anything, it made their desire for each other grow, their breathing becoming more ragged and their choices intensifying. With every scratch that Veronica felt down her back, she would bite into Lena’s neck or shoulders, sucking and licking to leave her mark.

It was nearing four o’clock when they were finally getting worn out, sheets pulled off the bed, and pillows on the floor. Lena was lying on her stomach on the rug between her bed and her roommate’s with a sheet haphazardly draped over her back and thighs as Veronica was lying on her back with her legs up and crossed onto Lena’s bed. Lena was resting her chin on her folded hands in front of her, with her face an inch away from Veronica’s cheek, her breath still warm and heavy from the past two hour’s activities.

When being worn out was sufficiently done, Lena opened her eyes and got herself up, taking her sheet with her as she began gathering her pyjamas to put back on. Veronica got the picture and did the same and redressed herself in the corner of the room. Lena attempted to remake her bed as best she could on only a few hours of sleep, finishing with throwing her pillow to the head of the bed and turning to face Veronica again.

“How stupid of me,” Veronica said as she picked up her jacket from the floor. She pulled it on and flicked her hair over her shoulders.

“What?” Lena gave in. Veronica obviously had something to say, but was being dramatic and was waiting for Lena to ask.

“I spent so much time worrying about that pretty girl, when I should’ve been worrying about you.”

“You were worried about me,” Lena taunted.

“Let me rephrase,” Veronica started, stepping closer again with a bite of her lip. “I spent so much time _fucking_ that pretty girl, when I should’ve been _fucking_ you.”

“Well,” Lena started, leaning in slightly. “Your loss.” She dodged her way around Veronica and headed towards the door to let the other woman out. “Because this was a one-time thing, but by all means… dream on.” Veronica laughed to herself, a smirk appearing as she walked towards the now opened door.

“Goodnight, Luthor.”

“Goodnight.” Lena waited for Veronica to step out of her room before speaking again. “Oh, and just so you know, Sinclair… I don’t like you very much.” She closed the door and smiled to herself, feeling as though no longer was this school going to be run by Miss Veronica Sinclair. She had risen to the challenge, and now there was a new reputation for the name Luthor.

~ ~ ~ ~

Their paths would cross many time in the years that followed, and each time Veronica would extend an invitation to Lena; for what reason, neither of them really knew, but Lena always declined. She was proud of where she’d gotten herself to be these days, coming from a bad reputation and making her own; she was even good friends with a Super now. But Veronica had continued to be venom – a trait she took quite literally, Lena noted, when she had seen a photo of her rival with that full-body entwining snake tattoo. It would always just remain that one-time thing, and although it had been fun, Lena did not want to get bitten again.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? :)
> 
> If you wanna ask me anything or just chat about gayness and Supergirl then hmu over on tumblr @ lesbiankissesinspace.tumblr.com


End file.
